Act of Love
by xoxMelodyxox
Summary: How did Zac react when Dane Cook told Vanessa to 'keep her clothes on', at TCA?


**Here's a new oneshot for everyon! It's been a while since last time, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Act of Love**

"Oh my God, no way!" Miley and Selena laughed at what Ashley had just told them.  
"It's true, I promise!" she laughed with them.

It was Saturday night, and Miley, Demi, Selena and Ashley were sitting in Vanessa's bedroom in her house.

Zac was out with some of his mates. Neither Zac or Vanessa hadn't seen their friends in a long time, so they decided to have a little catch-up.  
As Demi, Selena, Miley and Ashley were talking and laughing Vanessa was sitting on her bed texting.  
She was so busy, she didn't even notice that the girls had stopped talking and were now looking at her.

"Ness?" Ashley finally said as she watched her friend smile.  
Vanessa looked up to see four confused faces.  
"Huh, yeah?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine!" Vanessa grinned. She really was.

*

Vanessa and Zac were back in LA for a short one week break after shooting in Vancouver. Their 4 years anniversary had been on Tuesday. 4 amazing years with an amazing man. That day they had shared all alone, without any interruptions of any kind, in Zac's apartment. What they had shared that day was so much Vanessa couldn't even define it literally. He hadn't taken his eyes off her for a single second, and he had kept at least one hand on her all the time.  
He had been in one of his cuddly moods, especially the following day. Which wasn't really so unexpected, considering the previous' day's activities. They were both very tired.  
Vanessa didn't mind though. She loved being held by him.

*

"Ness, seriously. You look distant!" Miley stated, and the rest nodded.

"Yeah, well, I kind of am…" Vanessa smiled dreamily.  
"Nessa, what's up?" Ashely spoke this time, more firm.

"Well," she said, crawling over to the girls on her king-sized bed. "Zac and I had our four months anniversary on Tuesday…"

"Oh my God! You're right, I totally forgot! Sorry!" Ashely hugged Vanessa.  
"It's cool! Really." She smiled.

"Aw." Miley said. "You two are made for each other."

Vanessa smiled. She really didn't know what else to do. What she felt for Zac was simply too much for her to explain in words.  
"Yeah, Nessa. You really are!" Selena agreed.  
"And soooo cute!" Ashley almost squealed. "You two together make me so happy!"

"Ash…you act like a fan when it comes to me and Zac," Vanessa laughed.  
"I can't help it! Your PDA is so cute! How can you not love it?" Ashley exclaimed.

"I get hate letters everyday because I'm with him! So we're not really all that loveable…"  
"Tshh! Who cares about the letters? You two are going great, right? That's what matters!" Ashley told her.  
"Well, yeah," Vanessa drifted off again, staring dreamily into space. "We're really great…"  
"No, no, no! Nessa, stay here! You have got to give us the details on your day with Zac!" Ashley said, waving her hands in front of her bestfriend's face.

"No." Vanessa spoke firmly, and Ashley realized what she'd just asked her.  
"Eww, ok, that's not what I meant! Give us the cute details! Did he take you out for dinner?"  
"No. We just stayed in and watched a few movies," Vanessa said.  
"You watched movies for your anniversary?" Ashley, Demi and Selena asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah! I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He's just…amazing in every way!"  
The four girls smiled as Vanessa sank into her dreamy world again. But then her face suddenly turned serious, and she looked at them. "If I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone else."  
"Nessa…we're your friends, not some crazy fans who will retell everything to tabloids!"  
"Yeah, sorry. I'm kinda used to not telling people anything about our relationship… Anyway, remember when that guy, Dane Cook, on TCA told me to 'keep my clothes on'?" Vanessa asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Well… I sat with Nikki, Nikki Reed, because Zac was backstage when that happened…And we didn't talk about it until we were on our way to Vancouver later that night…"

_Flashback_

Vanessa rested her head on Zac's shoulder as the plane took off. He kissed her forehead and rested his head on top of hers.  
Vanessa knew Zac wasn't very comfortable doing this in public, but there were no paparazzi around. She smiled and took his right hand in hers.  
She loved how their hands fit so perfectly together. The sight was as if they were made for each other. But she immediately knew that something was different the moment their hands touched. She looked down and saw that his knuckles were bruised.  
"Zac?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What's this? What happened?" she asked and brushed and he almost whimpered at the touch.  
"Nothing."  
"Zac."

"_Really, Nessa. It's ok. Nothing happened."  
"Don't lie to me, Zac."  
He sighed. "You're not going to like it."  
"Zac, what happened? Did someone do this to you?" She looked at him, worry in her eyes._

_He kissed her forehead and sighed again. "It was that guy… The one who told you to keep your clothes on…"  
Vanessa gasped in shock. "Did _he _do this to you!?"  
"No! No. Nessa… I hit him."  
"What!?"  
"I can't let anyone talk to you like that, V. I was so pissed, and when he came out and I saw him, I really couldn't control myself."  
She shook her head and looked down. "Zac."  
He cupped her face and kissed her softly, before he rested his forehead against hers.  
"I'm really sorry. I know you didn't want to make a big deal out of this, and let it go. But I just can't let people speak to you like that. Please don't be mad at me."  
"Sorry," she said quietly, looking down again._

"_What? You're saying sorry?" he asked in disbelief._

"_I should never have put you in that situation. It's my fault. And I'm sorry."  
"No, Nessa. It's _so_ you to find a way to blame this on yourself. It was entirely my decision to hit him." He lifted her face with his finger and looked her straight in the eyes. "I love you, ok?"  
Vanessa let herself slide further into his arms, as she once again held her hand in hers. "And I love you."_"Awww! He punched a guy for you?" Miley asked like it was the sweetest thing a boy could ever do for a girl.  
Vanessa looked like she still couldn't believe it. "Yeah. I guess you could put it like that."  
"Wow. God I'm so jealous!" Selena exclaimed. "I'd give a lot to have someone like that."  
"He didn't let go of me at all that day. Like he was scared that I'd get hurt if he let go."  
Vanessa's four friends were now in the same dreamy state Vanessa had been in before.  
"So is it him you're texting with?" Demi asked.  
Vanessa smiled. "Yeah."  
Suddenly they were all sitting around Vanessa. "Let us see!"  
"Noooo!" Vanessa held her phone close to her chest.  
"Oh, we don't have to! Zac's behind you, Ness." Miley said.  
Vanessa immediately looked over shoulder towards the door. Miley took advantage of her distraction and grabbed the phone from her grip.  
Vanessa looked back as she realized she had been tricked. "Heeey!"  
"Please, Nessa. Please?" Ashley pouted as the girls tried to figure where to read Vanessa's text messages.  
"Fine! Nothing to hide, I guess."

End of flashback.

Ashley snapped the phone from Miley and quickly found the messages Vanessa had from Zac and read the out loud.

_"Hanging out without you isn't fun. I miss you baby."  
"You know what? I love you. Hehe. No really, I do. So much."  
"We have to spend less time together, or be together all the time. It's so empty without you. (I prefer the last one, btw!"  
_

"Okay! That's enough!" Vanessa snapped the phone back from Ashley.

"Aww, Nessa!" They all smiled at her.  
Vanessa beamed proudly.  
"So when is he coming over?" Selena asked.

"Yeah! I really could use some Zanessa-love right now. I've barely seen you together since we were shooting HSM3!" Ashley said.  
"Ashley, you're such a Zanessa fan!" Vanessa giggled.  
"Can't help it!" Ashley defended herself. "Your PDA is something I don't get to witness every day."  
"God, I'm so in loooove!" Vanessa fell back on the bed, as she closed her eyes and smiled.  
She was so much in her own world that she didn't notice the door opening, or the girls' lack of answers.  
She didn't realize the change in the room, before she felt someone hovering over her, and a familiar scent surrounded her.  
"Me too, baby girl, me too," a voice whispered in her ear before kissing the skin beneath it softly, and strong arms lifted her up and she was safely set down in someone's lap.  
And she knew very well who that someone was, without even opening her eyes.

Vanessa inhaled deeply and rested her head against his chest, enjoying every second of his presence.

She didn't pay attention to the world around her before Zac's best friend Bubba spoke.  
"He wasn't much fun to be around, so we figured we'd rather hang out here."  
She giggled. "Since when did you become boring, Zefron?"  
"Since I left your side a few hours ago," he smiled and placed a kiss to her temple.  
"See? My point exactly!" Bubba rolled his eyes.  
Vanessa smile widely once again, and as much as she disliked it, she got off of Zac, but kept a hold of his hand, knowing that she soon would settle in his lap again.  
"Come on guys, let's go downstairs and watch a movie."

Minutes later, Vanessa was safely placed in Zac's grip again.

She felt him move his head down to her ear, and a kiss was placed to her temple before he whispered softly to her. "Can I stay the night?"

Vanessa nodded, completely melting in his touch. "Yes. I want you here."  
"Thank you," he murmured.

Vanessa brought his right hand up to her lips and kissed his knuckles softly. She felt his grip around her tighten.

She swallowed and leant deeper into his embrace. He loved her and she felt it in everything he did.  
And she knew right there that at the moment he had punched that guy in the face, it had been an act of anger and hate.

But to her – it was also an act of love.

* * *

**So whatcha think? Not my best work, cuz I didn't put much in it, but I just figured I had to write something about it, cuz I literally cried when I heard what Dane Cook said. idiot.**

**xoxo MEL**


End file.
